Je lui dirais
by Pepette-chan
Summary: Un idiot et un flemmard : ça donne ça ! DRABBLE/One shot QUE du DIALOGUE !


**Titre: Je lui dirais**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-Chan = Moi :p**

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: K**

Tout mimi tout plein ! :D Première fois avec un autre couple que Mon Sasuke et Son Naruto ! :'( Promis la prochaine fois :D ... enfin j'espère ! ^^

* * *

- Hey Shika !

- Hm …

- Ce midi en allant manger à Ishiraku, j'ai entendu Ino parler de toi.

- « C'est pas possible d'être aussi flemmard que lui ! » ça ressemblait à ça, je suppose.

- Euh… non pas vraiment… elle disait plutôt le contraire.

- Hm ? Que je ne suis pas fainéant ? Elle a trop utilisé sa technique psychique à mon avis.

- Non, non. Elle disait que tu étais un type bien, et que sous ton air d'homme blazé, tu étais …

- … J'étais ?

- Euh… un… l'homme idéal !

- Hm, comme je disais, elle a trop utilisé sa technique.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es très populaire tu sais ?

- Si tu l'dis.

- Et toi, tu… tu as des vus sur quelqu'un ?

- … Peut-être bien que oui.

- Sér… sérieux ? Qui, qui ?

- Qui sait…

- Allez, Shika dis moi ! S'iiiil teeee plaiiiiit !

- J'aimerais pouvoir regarder les nuages tranquillement, Naruto !

- Oui, oui. Réponds moi et promis je te laisse tranquille après. Dis, dis !

- Non.

- QUOI ? Alleeeez, Shikaaaaa !

- Non.

- Mais euuuh ! S'il te plait !

- Qu'est ce que tu supplies comme ça, Naruto ?

- Ah, Ino… euh, je voulais savoir qui est ce que Shikamaru aime !

- Ah ? Sérieux ? Moi aussi je veux savoir !

- Ah ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul, alleeeez Shika, dis le !

- Ouai, fais pas ton gars lourd, et crache le morceau !

- On ne peut pas être tranquille… Et puis je n'ai jamais dis que j'aimais quelqu'un…

- QUOI ? MENTEUR, tu m'as dis juste avant que tu avais des vus sur quelqu'un !

- Hm…

- Et c'est tout ? Il t'a juste dis ça, Naruto ?

- Ba, euh, oui pourquoi ?

- Ca ne signifie rien, Baka ! Pour lui, avoir des vus, ça peut très bien dire, que quelqu'un l'intéresse par ses compétences de ninja.

- Q… QUOI ?

- Ralala, bon, Tu peux nous laisser seul s'il te plait Naruto ? J'aimerais lui parler en privé.

- Euh… oui, oui … bien sûr.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Ma réponse à ta future question est Non !

- M…Mais, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander !

- J… je vais vous laisser.

- Non, tu peux rester Naruto.

- Attends, Nara ! C'est quoi ce non ? Ca ne veut rien dire. Tu as beau être intelligent, tu ne sais pas ce que j'allais te demander !

- Si, puisque je savais déjà que ça allait être une question.

- Et pourquoi ce non alors ? Donne-moi une raison valable, pour voir si tu avais compris à l'avance, Shikamaru !

- Naruto à déjà répondu pour moi.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Moi ?

- Lui ?

- Je ne lui ai rien dis, juste que tu avais des vus sur quelqu'un.

- Oh, alors c'est vrai… Toi, l'éternel fainéant a trouvé chaussure à ton pied. Je suppose que cette fille doit être aussi flemmarde que toi, Nara ! En tout cas, revois ta manière de rembarrer une fille parce que tu perds tout ton côté gentleman !

- Inoooooo ! Reviens ! Pourquoi elle est partie comme ça, juste pour une histoire de chaussures ?

- Baka !

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Et puis, tu n'es pas un homme, tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir fais pleurer une fille !

- Hm …

- Hm ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Elle pleure parce que je lui ai répondu non, et pas pour une histoire de chaussure Naruto !

- Ah ? Et euh …. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu poser une question…

- Elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Ba, alors pourquoi … je ne comprends plus rien, bordel ! Explique-moi !

- Tu es vraiment idiot quelques fois.

- Hoy, toi tu es pire que ça pour l'avoir fais pleurer !

- Hm, si tu l'dis.

- Je le dis ! Et donc, c'était quoi sa question ?

- La même que celle que tu veux me poser depuis que tu t'es assis à côté de moi, Naruto.

- Q…Quoi ? Je… Je n'ai aucune question à te poser ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Haha …

- Hm, si tu l'dis.

- Et puis, si vraiment j'avais envie de te poser la même question, je ne le ferais pas si c'est pour avoir également la même réponse…

- … Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- … ?

- Je peux regarder les nuages tranquillement maintenant ?

- Je… euh … Oui. Je vais te laisser …

- … ? Tu fuis ?

- Je, QUOI ? NON PAS DU TOUT ! Je… je …

- … Tu ?

- Je…

- … quand tu veux !

- Est-ce que… tu peux ne pas rester allongé s'il te plait ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne me vois pas comme ça…

- … ? Si je te vois, Naruto, comme toujours. Mais si tu veux.

- M… Merci.

- Hm…

- Est-ce que tu… tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Hm ? Et bien oui, même si je dois dire que cette personne m'épuise à être aussi idiote !

- Oh…

- …

- Et, euh… tu penses que cette personne voudra que l'on reste ami ?

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, si tu aimes quelqu'un, je ne vais pas te poser ma question. Et arrêtes de perdre du temps Shika ! Va voir cette personne et dis-lui que tu l'aimes ! Ne t'inquiète pas je te soutiens !

- Tu… tu rigoles ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Très bien, je vais le lui dire. Mais si je me fais rembarrer, ce sera de ta faute, Baka !

- Mais non, tu es un bourreau des cœurs, ça va aller !

- Je vais donc commencer par dire à cette personne que ces une idiote. Puis ensuite je m'approcherais d'elle comme ça, et je passerais ma main dans ses cheveux or. Ses joues rougiront comme les tiennes, rendant son visage encore plus magnifique. Je plongerais mes yeux dans son regard azur, identique au tiens, pour qu'elle puisse y lire tout l'amour que je lui porte. Ma main continuera à descendre pour arriver dans son cou aussi doux que ta peau. J'approcherais mon visage du sien, faisant se frôler nos lèvres comme maintenant. Son corps sera envahi de frissons comme les tiens. Mes lèvres se déplacerons doucement vers son oreilles pour lui dire ces mots qu'elle a été incapable de me dire, comme toi : Je t'aime, Baka ! Et pour finir, après avoir admiré son regard aussi étonné que le tiens, je lui prouverais mes dires avec un doux baisé comme celui-ci …

- …

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses, de ma déclaration ?

- … Je… euh… encore ?

- Autant que tu voudras.

- Joyeux St-Valentin, Shika !

- A toi aussi, renardeau…

FIN !


End file.
